warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Fire
Dawn Fire Mint has live all her life in a cave, never seeing the sun. But then she meets the real world. A world of magic; a world of mystery. But strange virus began to control the cats, making their powers faulty, and a quarter-moon after infection they disappear. And Mint, the cat without magic, decides to track the virus to its source, and save the land. Chapter One Mint heard a voice call, "Mint!" It sounded harsh, desperate. And like dying words. Mint raced out of her room, curious to see what Haze wanted. And what she saw shocked her. She shut down, fear shaking her. Collapsing to the ground, she let out a desperate cry. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. '' Haze was sprawled on the ground, blood streaming from her throat. "I'm dying." Her ice-blue eyes focused on Mint. "So I need to tell you something." Mint's gaze was blurry from tears. "Y-you can't! I'll go get a potion! I'll heal you..." But even as she said the words, she knew it was too late. Haze was as good as dead. And there was nothing any cat cat could do about it. Haze closed her eyes. "You know it won't work. Just listen. I only get one chance to say my dying words." Haze chuckled dryly. Mint whimpered, to overwhelmed to say anything. Sorrow was gathering in her throat, and Mint wanted to puke it out. "Here is your instructions: You know where the potions are. Get all of them you can, and put it in a satchel. The secret room. You have to go in there. Follow the tunnel." Haze coughed out crimson blood, dying the dirt red. "Leave these wretched tunnels." The secret room. Mint was always told not to go there, for it was an exit to the outside world. And that meant danger. Haze had found her outside her den when Mint was a kit. She taken care of her, protecting her, leaving only to to get food and other supplies. Haze was like a mother to Mint. "Are you sure?" Mint asked. It was the first time she could muster up the clear-mindedness to speak for a while. But the words came out, just barely, "Yes, not let me finish," Haze said. "I took my own life." The words echoed in Mint's ears. ''Suicide. '' "I had to. I was poisoned! That blue mark on my forehead? That was the poison's mark!" Haze trembled. "I couldn't let them take me away!" "Who? Who was going to take you away?" Mint whispered. "You must find them! They are called-" Haze's eyes rolled back. Her head fell limp to the ground. "No!" Mint screeched. She starting wailing, grief blinding her. "No! No! She was gone. And Mint was alone. Chapter Two After about sobbing for five minutes, Mint stood up. A quiet chuckle escaped from her jaws. "Ha." Mint started ''laughing. ''She was mad with greif, mad with disbelief. ''This can't be happening. Haze isn't dead. She would never leave me like this. '' Mint shook her head. She needed that potion. She stumbled to the kitchen, wildly searching for the potions. There! In a dirt shelf in the side of the tunnel room, sat a collection of assorted bottles. Red one, blue ones, even color changing ones. But Mint needed a green one. She searched the bottles, resting her gaze on a vibrant green one with white swirls. She delicately picked it up with jaws, and placed it on the ground. Mint uncorked it, and held it up to her mouth with her paws. With little hesitation, she chugged the potion down. It tasted like the bright yellow flowers Haze brought home, when she made heather soup. ''Haze... Shock coursed through Mint. Tears didn't come to her eyes. Her heart didn't stop beating. She wasn't sad. She still missed Haze, but she wasn't sobbing. Mint smiled faintly. Cool. Now, what else did Haze say? "Here are your instructions: You know where the potions are. Get all of them you can, and put it in a satchel. The secret room. You have to go in there. Follow the tunnel." Mint sighed. Time to look for a satchel. She glanced around, and found one on the counter, which was really just a raised thing of dirt. She grabbed it, placing it on the ground. Mint scanned the potions, searching for the most important ones. They were small, so she could take about fifteen. Plus, Haze had taught her to make some. First, she took a heat resistant potion. It was gold with amber speckles. Mint didn't want to want to risk running into fire unprepared. Most of the potions, such as this one, were temporary. A fog potion. Gray mist floated in the bottle. She might need to make a quick escape. She took thirteen other potions, hoping she made the right choices. The secret tunnel. Excitement filled Mint. She was told never to go there, for the world was too dangerous for a young cat like her. She gasped. "Outside." She didn't consider what could happen to her. She could die. She could get hurt. She didn't know what to do. Once she was outside, what was she going to do? She had to find who ever poisoned Haze... But that was all she knew. Would she have to make a shelter? Hunt? She didn't know how to do that. Not important now. I will think about that later. ''Mint gulped. But it was important. Her claws unsheathed and stabbed the ground. ''Ugh! Standing up, she headed towards the tunnel. She padded slowly, unsure if she was ready to face the real world. She felt like she wanted to throw up; not as if she was thrilled, but scared. Fear made Mint tremble slightly. The tunnel was in Haze's room. As she slunk into the den, she felt as if she should have felt grief. Though, she didn't. Haze would have better life wherever she was. Mint glanced around Haze's room. "Goodbye," she whispered. After taking one last long look, she stared at the tunnel door. The entrance to the tunnel was a thick sheet of vines, that somehow Haze had been able to cultivate down here. Mint shuddered; she shouldn't be here. She wasn't allowed. Haze's rules. Haze was still alive. Not dead. Wishful thinking. Grief..? ''"The potion must be waearing off. or perhaps not even the potion could quench my grief. Only douse it," ''Mint thought. Nevertheless, she kept taking a few cautious paw steps towards the door, until she was directly in front of it. Nervousness churned her stomach. But a new found bravery stemed deep within her, excitement sprouting with it. "Here goes nothing."